Crazy In Love
by Lin Xiao Li
Summary: Ketika cinta membutakan segalanya, dan dosa lebih sering dilakukan. Tapi Naruto tetap dalam pendiriannya, bahwa mencintai Sakura bukanlah kesalahan besar. "Sekali saja lihat ke arahku, dan abaikan dia"/ "aku tidak mencintaimu."/SasuSakuNaru.


**Crazy In Love**

Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

.

.

Aku menarikmu lebih dekat dengan semua yang aku punya. Sekarang aku tidak bisa mengubahnya kembali. Ini jelas merupakan kecanduan yang berbahaya. Begitu buruk, tak seorang pun menghentikannya.

(Exo-Overdose)

.

.

Naruto kembali bertemu Sakura di sebuah acara reuni bersama teman-teman SMP mereka. Gadis itu tak pernah ada dalam benaknya, lalu entah bagaimana malam itu ia terpesona. Mengagumi betapa cantik wajah dengan warna rambut tak biasa itu.

Sakura Haruno, yang dulu hanya ia dengar namanya kini membayang di benaknya bagai mimpi yang tak ada akhirnya. Untuk beberapa hari, ia berusaha mencari tahu semua informasi tentang gadis itu. Mulai dari tempat tinggalnya, pekerjaannya dan banyak hal yang membuatnya penasaran.

Hingga akhirnya pemuda itu menyadari sepnuhnya jika ia jatuh cinta. Dan rasa cintanya makin tumbuh tiap kali ia menatap wajah manis dengan mata hijau mengagumkan tersebut.

.

.

Sebagai seorang dokter muda dengan berbagai prestasi luar biasa membuatnya sulit untuk tidak dikagumi orang-orang. Banyak gadis yang berusaha mendekatinya, maka cukup mengherankan ketika Sakura hanya memperlakukannya sebagai teman biasa tiap kali mreka berjumpa. Gadis itu tak mnganggapnya spesial, meski dia tahu pria seperti Naruto mungkin hanya 1 banding 5 di dunia.

Hingga fakta menyedihkan terasa menampar wajahnya kuat-kuat. Sakura sudah menikah, dan suaminya adalah sahabat dekatnya semasa SMA. Hal itu membuatnya terguncang bukan main. Semua terungkap ketika ia bertemu suami si gadis di kafe sepi pada suatu sore, di mana daun-daun merah maple mulai berguguran tertiup angin.

"Kami menikah setahun yang lalu di Sapporo. Maaf tidak mengabarimu, aku tahu kau mungkin sibuk sebab kau sekarang seorang dokter, bukan lagi pemuda dengan banyak waktu luang seperti dulu." Sasuke Uchiha, terkekeh pelan dan sama sekali tak menyadari perubahan raut wajah lawan bicaranya.

Naruto merasa cukup bodoh karena baru mengetahui fakta itu sekarang. Kenapa ia tidak tahu saat menyekidiki segala hal menyangkut Sakura selama beberapa hari lalu. "Wah... selamat." ia berusaha menyunggingkan senyum, yang nyatanya terlihat seperti cengiran terpaksa. "Omong-omong dia teman SMP ku."

Senyum pria Uchiha itu makin tampak lebar. " Benarkah? Kebetulan yang luar biasa."

Sasuke menceritakan semuanya, bahwa ia sekarang bekerja di sebuah SD swasta sebagai guru musik. Sementara Sakura bersikeras tetap bekerja sebagai peramusaji di sebuah rumah makan klasik. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah tahu pekerjaan Sakura, namun dia tetap diam dan berusaha antusias.

Diam-diam dalam hati, pemuda Uzumaki itu mencibir. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura mau menikahi pria dengan gaji pas-pasan seperti Sasuke. Betapa bodoh wanita itu, karena jika saja Sakura menikah dengannya maka segalanya akan tercukupi dan Sakura tak perlu bekerja lagi.

Mereka berpisah ketika jam nyaris menunjuk pukul 7 malam. Dan hembusan angin musim gugur makin terasa menusuk hingga mencapai tulang. Sampai jumpa pelan berusaha Naruto ucapkan, meskipun hatinya berkecamuk hebat karena fakta yang didapatinya hari ini. Dan sasuke dengan wajah sempurnanya yang seolah tak pudar dimakan usia membalasnya diiringi senyuman tulus yang selalu ia ingat dari dulu.

.

.

Meski tahu jika Sakura telah memiliki suami. Hal ini tak lantas membuat Naruto merasa bersalah karena mencintai istri dari sahabatnya sendiri. Dia sering berharap adanya perselisihan dalam keluarga kecil sahabatnya kemudian berakhir dengan perceraian. Lalu ia akan dengan senang hati mendekati Sakura dan menikahinya. Namun, melihat betapa harmonisnya keluarga yang dimiliki Sasuke, membuatnya bisa memiliki wanita itu terasa begitu mustahil.

Naruto sering makan di restaurant tempat Sakura bekerja. Beberapa kali saja wanita itu tahu dan membalas tatapannya dengan senyuman sopan. Sebagian lagi, si wanita tak pernah sadar jika selalu diperhatikan nyaris dalam setiap gerak-geriknya. Sakura hanya berpikir bahwa Naruto begitu menyukai menu di restaurant itu, tanpa tahu jika satu-satunya alasan si dokter jenius itu selalu menyempatkan makan di sana adalah dirinya. Biarkan saja segalanya seperti itu, toh Naruto tak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan si wanita.

Dan berapa kalipun ia berusaha mencari kesalahan Sasuke dengan meneliti pergaulan pria itu bersama teman wanitanya. Tak ada yang salah, Sasuke begitu menjaga jarak dengan wanita lain. Itu jelas menujukkan jika rasa sayang Sasuke terhadap Sakura tidaklah sedikit. Semua itu membuatnya semakin muak.

Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghancurkan hubungan mereka. Dan rasanya kepalnya makin pening lantaran bayangan Sakura tak pernah mau hilang dari kepalanya.

.

.

Itu adalah hari minggu, Naruto memiliki banyak waktu luang dan tak sedang terbelit pekerjaan. Dokter lain mengambil alih perannya hari ini. Jadi... ia pikir bertamu ke rumah Sasuke dan bertemu dengan Sakura adalah hal yang tepat.

Dengan tergesa ia mandi. Menyiapkan diri sebaik mungkin sebelum bertamu ke sana.

Dalam 30 menit, ia sudah rapi dengan celana jeans panjang serta baju santai yang ia padukan dengan jaket hitam. Lagipula ia tak perlu memakai pakaian sedemikian formal jika harus ke sana. Dengan kecepatan sedang ia mengemudikan mobilnya di jalanan yang cukup padat.

Ketika pertama kali sampai di kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Naruto mendapati Sasuke dengan tas besar keluar dari rumah diiringi Sakura. Mau tak mau ia mengernyitkan kening karena penasaran.

"Mau kemana kalian?" Tanyanya setelah benar-benar keluar dari mobil.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Nenekku di desa sedang sakit. Dan karena Sakura tak bisa ikut, maka aku sendiri yang akan pergi ke sana."

Naruto nyaris berteriak senang karena dengan kepergian Sasuke mungkin ia bisa mengajak Sakura keluar, barang sehari saja. Barangkali ia bisa mengajak Sakura berlibur ke pantai, atau makan bersama di restaurant terkenal. Atau... kemana pun asalkan ia pergi bersama Sakura, hanya bersama Sakura.

"Dia nekat mau pergi sendiri, padahal kupikir kau pasti mau mengantarnya ke sana." Sebenarnya ungkapan ini hanya lelucon Sakura. Ia tidak benar-benar berharap Naruto mau membantu suaminya.

Kebahagiaan Naruto lolos dengan cepat. Namun, melihat senyum manis si wanita yang diarahkan padanya membuatnya bersemngat mendadak. "Oh.. ya, dengan senang hati aku mau membantumu. Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi." Meskipun itu artinya ia akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendekati Sakura.

"Benarkah? Kau benar-benar bersedia mengantarku ke sana?"

Naruto mengangguk, berusaha mengangguk seyakin mungkin. Padahal hatinya tengah merutuk berkali-kali soal kebodohannya kali ini yang menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas. Ia bisa saja menolak dengan beralasan bahwa banyak tugas yang harus ia kerjakan. Tapi... bukankah dengan alasan itu juga membuatnya tampak munafik jika pada akhirnya meskipun banyak tugas ia tetap mengajak Sakura keluar?

"Terima kasih Naruto."

Dan tak ada yang dilakukan Naruto lagi selain membantu sasuke memasukkan barang miliknya ke dalam mobil milik si pemuda Uzumaki. Melambai pelan ke arah Sakura, setelah si sahabat memeluknya dan membuat kepalanya serasa mendidih.

Perjalanan terasa tidak begitu menyebalkan, memang. Sasuke sibuk menceritakan banyak hal tentang masa lalu, masa kini dan masa depan yang masih dalam bentuk rencana. Naruto menanggapinya, ia berusaha tampak sebaik mungkin. Bahkan jika itu membuatnya berkali-kali menelan ludah karena keinginannya tak terkabul.

.

.

Menjelang malam mereka pamit pada nenek dan kakek Sasuke. Beralasan bahwa keduanya akan sama-sama sibuk besok, jadi tak bisa menginap di sana. Maka dengan terpaksa kedua orang yang sudah renta itu melepas keduanya.

Mobil melaju melewati jalanan sepi pedesaan. Pohon-pohon menjulang dengan sawah yang mengapit jalanan. Bebrapa saat keduanya tetap saling bicara, ada saja yang menjadi topik perbincangan. Dan segalanya bagi Sasuke tak terasa membosankan. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang mulai lelah dengan sandiwaranya. Ia hanya diam dan mendengarkan celoteh lawan bicaranya. Berpura-pura fokus mengemudi sementara pikirannya sibuk membayangkan Sakura.

Jalanan makin sepi. Mereka memasuki area hutan lebat dengan jurang yang menganga di sisi kiri jalan. Beberapa saat Naruto hanya takjub mengamati betapa dalam jurang itu. Dan ia malah lupa jika jalan itu pun sama dengan jalan yang mereka lewati ketika berangkat.

Naruto menghentikan laju mobilnya, sementara itu Sasuke mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Pemuda Uzumaki itu bahkan tak menemukan kata apapun dalam otaknya, ia bingung apa yang mungkin harus ia lakukan. "Ku pikir, ada masalah dengan mesinnya." Alasan yang kelewat mengada-ada, namun ia memiliki alasan lain kenapa ingin berhenti di sini. "Kau mau ikut keluar bersamaku? aku mau mengecek mesinnya."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, lagipula tak sopan membiarkan si pemilik mobil membetulkan mesin sendirian. Sedikit banyak ia mengerti perihal permesinan, mungkin saja itu akan berguna.

Keduanya keluar dari mobil.

"Kau bisa ambilkan kayu yang itu?"

"Untuk apa kayu itu?" Sasuke mengernyitkan kening, namun tak menolak juga ketika ia harus bersusah-payah meraih ranting kayu yang menggantung pada pohon kering di ujung jalan. Di bawah sana, mulut jurang menganga lebar.

Tak tinggal diam, Naruto mendekati Uchiha ketika kaki pemuda itu sudah benar-benar diambang bahaya. Dengan sekali dorong, tubuh Sasuke terjun bebas ke bawah, di mana batuan terjal begitu mengerikan.

Suara teriakan Sasuke menggema diantara hutan dan menggemparkan para burung yang kemudian berterbangan ke langit. Suara hiruk-pikuk itu tak juga berhenti bahkan setelah teriakan si pria yang jatuh telah benar-benar berhenti.

Naruto tersenyum puas, ia kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang sejak tadi baik-bik saja. Setelah ini ia akan menghubungi keluarga Sasuke, dan menyusun berbagai kata-kata sebagai penjelasan.

Lalu hal membahagiakannya adalah...Sakura akan segera menjadi miliknya. Tak ada lagi Sasuke yang menghalangi hubungan mereka.

.

.

Tubuh Sasuke benar-benae hancur ketika ditemukan. Sebab jurang itu terlalu dalam, dan bisa menghacurkan apapun yang terjun bebas ke dalamnya.

Semua anggota keluarganya menangis, tak terkcuali Sakura. Hingga beberapa hari setelah pemakaman, gadis itu masih sering menangis. Kadang hanya duduk diam sambil melamun, di lain waktu menangis sendirian sembari mengatakan beberapa hal yang tidak jelas.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Kau membuat Sasuke merasa tidak tenang di sana." Naruto berusaha mengeluarkan suara setelah sejak tadi hanya diam, ia menatap Sakura begitu dalam. Sebagian hatinya merasa bersalah, namun sebagian lagi malah kecewa karena wanita itu tetap menangisi kepergian Sasuke.

"Seharusnya aku tak menyuruhnya pergi hari itu, seharusnya aku tak membiarkan kalian pergi." Ia membalas tatapan Naruto dengan matanya yang sembap. "Aku membuat Sasuke mati."

Pemuda Uzumaki itu merasa hatinya seolah patah. Bisa-bisanya Sakura menyalahkan diri, sedangkan yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Ia berusaha tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan kekikukannya. "Aku yang minta maaf tak bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke." Basa-basi tak berguna, batinnya.

"Aku tak pantas untuk hidup Naruto, tak pantas. Bagaimana mungkin Tuhan tetap membiarkanku hidup setelah apa yang kulakukan? Jika aku tak menyuruh Sasuke pergi waktu itu, dia tidak akan mati kan?" Air matanya kembali lolos. Suasana sore yang berangin menambah pilu segalanya.

"Jangan katakan seperti itu. Tuhan sudah mengatur segalanya, bagaimana pun juga jika Tuhan menakdirkan Sasuke mati hari itu, tak ada yang bisa menghalangi." Ia berucap seolah-olah ia pun merasa kehilangan. Sementara kejadian ketika ia mendorong Sasuke agar jatuh ke dalam jurang masih terekam dengan jelas di memorinya. Si penjahat yang berkedok sebagai sahabat sepenanggungan.

.

.

Lalu sore berikutnya, sore berikutnya lagi. Ia selalu menyempatkan diri pergi ke rumah Sakura. Memastikan wanita itu baik-baik saja. Meskipun tak pernah seperti yang ia harapkan, namun setidaknya wanita itu tak semenyedihkan beberapa hari lalu.

"Menikahlah denganku." Naruto memberanikan diri berucap demikian ketika rintik hujan mulai membasahi bumi. Dinginnya udara makin mengungkung musim gugur dengan hawa tak bersahabat.

Mata wanita itu membulat, tak percaya dengan ungkapan sahabat suaminya barusan. Ia tetap diam, karena tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Menikahlah denganku, Sakura." Naruto mengulang, menyingkirkan semua keraguan yang sempat membuat dadanya sesak.

"Tapi aku tidak mncintaimu."

Pemuda itu menghela napas kasar, sedikit kesal dengan jawaban lawan bicaranya. "Sasuke-mu sudah mati, dan kau tetap berharap dia kembali? Kegiatan bodoh macam apa itu?" Ia mendengus. "Menikahlah denganku maka aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu. Aku memiliki banyak uang yang bisa membuatmu bahagia."

Mata Sakura terasa berkabut. "Sayangnya bagiku, kebahagiaan tak bisa diukur dengan uang."

"Jika menurutmu begitu, maka aku katakan padamu jika aku memiliki cinta yang lebih besar dibanding cinta Sasuke padamu, apa semua itu masih kurang?" Nada suaranya sedikit meninggi.

"Aku hanya mencintai Sasuke." Sakura merasa tak mengerti mengenai perubahan sikap Naruto yang jadi beringas seperti ini.

"Lupakan pria itu, sekali-kali menolehlah padaku. Kau tak pernah membiarkanku menunjukkan rasa cintaku padamu." Dengusan napasnya makin menampakkn emosi buruknya. "Yang kau lakukan hanya melamunkan pria yang sudah membusuk di dalam tanah itu."

'Plak'

Tangan Sakura terasa gemetar ketika ia baru saja menampar pipi Naruto, ia tak percaya sahabat baik suaminya mengatakan hal itu, sekaligus tak percaya jika ia telah melakukan hal tak biasa. "Pergi dari sini! Pergi kau!" Teriaknya frustasi, tangisnya pecah. Dan meskipun Naruto berusaha menenangkannya, yang ada ia malah memukuli pria itu hingga menyerah dan dengan wajah putus asa mulai meninggalkan kediamannya.

.

.

Paginya, Naruto dikejutkan dengan berita di koran yang menyajikan sebuah gambar wanita dengan tubuh hancur. Tulisan-tulisan yang tersusun rapi di bawahnya menjelaskan jika wanita itu memang sengaja melompat dari lantai dua rumahnya. Diduga sedang frustasi karena kematian suaminya beberapa hari lalu.

Nama Uchiha Sakura terpampang jelas, dan membuat mata biru Naruto tak mampu berkedip selama beberapa saat. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya, jantungnya bertalu-talu seakan organ itu bisa melompat kapanpun dari tempatnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, ia melupakan sarapannya. Bergegas menaiki mobilnya untuk menuju rumah Sakura. Pikirannya kacau, dan segalanya mendadak menjadi belukar rumit di kepalanya. Bayangan darah segar yang mengalir dari tubuh remuk Sakura membuatnya ingin berteriak kencang. Tidak mungkin, Sakura tidak mungkin mati.

Ketika sampai tujuan, ia melihat rumah itu diliputi garis berwarna kuning, bekas darah tersisa mengenaskan di jalanan. Dan seseorang yang mengenal Naruto mengatakan bahwa Sakura telah dimakamkan.

Naruto merasa hatinya remuk berkeping-keping, ia terduduk lemas di jalanan. Dan membiarkan orang lain menatapnya iba. Mereka hanya berpikir bahwa pemuda itu begitu malang, tak sampai sebulan sudah kehilangan dua sahabat dekatnya. Namun yang tidak mereka tahu adalah semua kehancuran ini disebabkan olehnya.

Ia menangis, memukuli dadanya beberapa kali. Menyesali segalanya karena tak ada yang bisa diulang. Kenapa ia harus membunuh Sasuke waktu itu, dan membuat Sakura menderita seperti ini. Harusnya ia tetap membiarkan si Uchiha itu hidup, bahkan jika dengan begitu ia tak bisa memiliki Sakura. Tapi setidaknya ia masih bisa melihat senyman manis wanita itu. Sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat. Segalanya melebur menjadi debu, menghambur bersama angin yang entah berhembus kemana.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, dan taburan bintang di langit tampak samar karena pantulan lampu yang menyilaukan. Udara musim gugur tarasa merasuk ke dalam tulang, hingga rasanya menggigit dengan telak setiap inci kulitnya.

Naruto berjalan gontai dengan langkah tak pasti. Beberapa hari ini ia tak pergi bekerja. Lari dari rumah karena ketakutan yang meracuni pikirannya. Bayangan Sasuke yang jatuh ke dalam jurang belum bisa ia lupakan, dan lagi darah bekas jatuhan tubuh Sakura dengan aroma amis yang memusingkan. Semua itu berputar-putar dalam kepalanya tanpa henti.

Ia seperti sudah gila. Tatapannya nyalang kemana-mana, seolah Sasuke dan Sakura bisa bangkit dan mengejarnya. Lalu giliran dirinya yang dibunuh dengan keji.

Naruto merasa jantungnya berdegup diluar kendali. Napasnya tersengal tiap kali dia melangkah dengan kakinya yang gemetaran. Semilir angin bergerak makin kencang, dan tak memberi kesempatan bagi pemuda itu untuk mengeratkan jaketnya dan berlindung dari hawa dingin yang mnyakitkan.

Ia frustasi, menginginkan Sakura yang telah tiada. Menginginkan kebebasan agar tak merasa bersalah terus-menerus. Dan ia menginginkan ketenangan dari semua pikiran mengerikan ini. Ia nyaris berteriak ketika mendadak berhenti di perlintasan kereta api. Entah kenapa kakinya sulit sekali digerakkan. Matanya seperti menangkap bayangan Sasuke yang tersenyum licik dan memegangi tubuhnya agar tetap berada di tengah perlintasan.

Dan semuanya terjadi secepat angin membelah udara yang diam. Malam kembali menyisakan sunyi yang mencengkam. Sang pembunuh baru saja mati mengenaskan.

.

.

Hilir mudik orang-orang membicarakan kematian tak wajar yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi. Dimulai dengan Sasuke Uchiha yang jatuh ke jurang, kemudian istrinya yang melompat dari jendela lantai dua. Dan yang terakhir sahabat dekat mereka, Naruto Uzumaki yang jasadnya tercecer di beberapa tempat. Tubuhnya koyak mengerikan dengan kaki, tangan dan kepala yang tak lagi menyatu dengan tubuhnya. Bagaikan daging yang bergumpal-gumpal dan terlempar asal.

Mereka saling menyambungkan bahwa baik Sakura maupun Naruto masih belum bisa menerima kepergian Sasuke. Tapi siapa yang tahu, jika Naruto yang pertama kali Melakukan pembunuhan tak diketahui hingga akhir hayatnya. Ya... dia mati dengan menanggung dosa yang amat berat.

 **END**

 **Eh ini masuk genre crime ga?**

 **Entahlah apa ini, ide bikin fic ini muncul karena kebanyakan nonton "Jodoh Wasiat Bapak" :D**

 **Sebelumnya maaf buat penggemarnya Naruto, karena Naruto di sini jadi pemeran antagonisnya. Semoga ga kecewa sama akhirnya yang mengerikan -_-**

 **maaf juga jika ada banyak typo yang bertebaran, dan yang terakhir... makasih buat yang udah mau baca**

 **Review?**


End file.
